Damaged Souls
by Sylenttails
Summary: Revamped. Has refrences to rape. thus the rating. An alternate look of the game from the point of view of three cuties. poor Cloud it hasn't been his year. not to worry though he won't suffer alone for long. the fic Comes before Healing Souls.


Damaged Souls

Part: One shot

Disclaimer: I own not. Not making any money either

Pairings: Implied CloudxSephy, Cloud+Vincent

Summery: Cloud has a tuff time dealing with something's in his past...

Rating: R

Warnings: Hmm passing mention of RAPE! You don't like? Don't Read then! Lets see heavy Yaoi smirk and hints of Yuri. Swearing and angst. Oh and **spoilers** for certain parts. Not many though I tried to be as vague as possible for them.

**:CLOUD:**

I'll never forget that day. The day I returned to Shinra Mansion. The old place is still as creepy as I remember. At least of what I 'CAN' remember. It's all foggy now and for that I'm grateful.

There are many reasons why I'll never forget the place. For one I vaguely remember some sort of lab. But my mental picture is blurry due to the mako fluid I was floating in. The blood of the planet was very strange feeling on my skin. I still don't know how I was kept alive while I was floating in the liquid. I was one of Hojo's lab rats, being kept in that stuff for his experiments. I can still here that evil cackle of his and the screams of fear and pain of the others held there... The rest of me myself might have been messed up. Floating in an abyss of pain and fear, hearing HER Voice calling to me, to set her free. But on the worst days in that place I was lucid... Hojo enjoyed his work too much to be healthy... Thankfully I don't remember much of that time. I guess it was one of HIS Gifts.

Another reason I'll never forget that awful nightmarish place is because it's where I met my Koi. I know I'm smiling at the thought but it's true. I couldn't help but notice him immediately when we freed him from his coffin. The first thing I noticed about his sleeping form was his midnight black hair. Still long and glorious as the day he first went to sleep in that black coffin. Form fitting cloths that clung to every contour of his lithe well toned body... And how he scared the crap outta me when he suddenly sat up!

**:VINCENT:**

The first thing I had noticed upon waking was his eyes. A glowing shade of sapphire that I've never before seen. Eyes that I could have easily drowned in if I had let myself. I mentally smacked myself. Why was I having such thoughts about a person I hadn't even met? I slept to atone for my sins. I am then jarred awake, only to find a blond Angel awaiting me at the foot of my coffin. He was dressed as a SOLDIER. I frowned at the thought. For some reason I envision him enthroned on a soft chair wearing the finest silks money could bye. Awaiting the return of his lover… Namely myself.

As we talk, I'm mentally shaking my head. I had just met the handsome young man and I'm already giving him names of endearment and imagining myself with him! Hojo must have altered me more then I had previously thought. How can I have these fantasies even as I think of HER? The great Lady love of my life, and one of the many reasons for my self imposed slumber.

I tell them to leave this place and let me sleep. They intrude upon my slumber twice more, which was slightly annoying but my spiky haired Angel is a stubborn one. Finally they leave me and I relax. As I close my eyes I see him. Determination and resolve rolled into a sexy and beautiful package. No matter how nonchalant he acts, there is something in his eyes that calls to me and begs me to take him in my embrace. To wash away his nightmares with loving touches and tender kisses... The dream was shattered by the whimpers I hear in the office beyond these stone walls...

**:CLOUD:**

I heave a sigh of resignation and frustration. Sephiroth was being a pain in the ass and confusing the hell outta me with his cryptic remarks. I ground my teeth in frustration. The only thing that made sense is where he was going next. And what did Jenova have to do with this?

**:SEPHIROTH:**

Through out my imprisonment, I have come to respect Strife for his unending persistence. He would chase my possessed form to the ends of the Planet, I bet. I must be honest though, I don't remember Cloud being admitted into SOLDIER at all. Hell I don't think he survived the initial screening! ... I sit caged in my own mind and body as Jenova sprouts meaningless babble about a reunion. She's using my body of course. Just as she did to free herself from the Mako Reactor, in destroying innocents, killing my best friend just to name a few things she did, and now this... _I give a mental sigh_... Thankfully I have some control over my body but not much, only because SHE allows it, else my face would have shown disgust for my 'mother'!

I take a few moments to look Strife over. His manner and bearing confident and self assured. He must have gotten teased about his golden hair with it's resemblance to a Chocobo's... _Heh_ ... But still he has a well shaped and finely toned body...

'_You desire him? You want him?_', SHE rasps at me.

I ignore her. I'm well trained in disdain by now..

'_You do want him!_', now her raspy mind voice sounded amused.

I continue to ignore her, now unable to take my eyes off of Strife.

'_I can give him to you. Myself is within him. He can here me._'

I gave a mental start, HER cells? What is he? My brother?

SHE chuckled at my ignorance, '_No. Five of your years of... scientific treatments._'

Swearing in my mind, I try to glare at her.

'_Do you wish a... PET now, Son?_' ,SHE cackles, ignoring my look.

She then sensed full control over my body, and threw something at Strife with such force that he doubled over. We take off and fly over him. But instead of leaving like the last time Cloud caught up with us, we land right behind him. She quickly captures him in my arms.

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_', I yelled at her.

'_You've been good lately, SON. So as a reward I'll give you what you want._' She then scooped Strife closer to my chest. Easily holding him still despite the best he can do. I can feel him struggling to get away…

I then wondered where his so called friends where.

She cackles in my minds ear. '_They cannot help him. They cannot hear him... In the lab..._'

Her cackle turns positively evil, dark amusement shows on my face as she watches and strives to contain the captured blond. , "Cease your struggles, Strife." My voice growls at him with her command. She then promptly took over his mind... or tried to at any rate. There seemed to be a barrier of some sort around his mind. He resisted her, while trying to get away from our clutches. With a bitten off curse in her own language she uses her next best weapon... Hypnotism. With it she slipped thought his mental shield to contact the cells in his body. Gentling his struggles until they where only part of a token resistance.

"You like this." She growled in his ear before giving it a punishing nip, earning a pained whimper from the blond.

"NO!", He cried, jerking his spiky blond head away, exposing his throat to her assault with my body.

"You do! You desire this. You want it bad, don't you Pet?" She whispered in his ear before diving for his exposed throat. She licked and suckled on that smooth junction between his neck and shoulder. Brining the blood closer to the surface skin before biting down hard on the spot. Drawing blood and electing a choked cry from our captive. He tried to jerk away but she had begun to suck on the blood before the wound closed. Jenova raised my head, licking my lips. Savouring the tangy sweetness of his blood and liking it. Slowly a sinister smile stole over my face. She was going to enjoy this. Damn her.

'_Cloud, I'm sorry_.'

**:CLOUD:**

Well shit, I'm beginning to get the shakes again. Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this time and again? That time in Shinra mansion is the one memory that I wish would leave me forever. The one that I wish would not fade with time. Damn I'm confused. It was the only time I spent alone with my hero. I know I had a serious crush on him but I had always managed to control and hid it. But... Due...during ... THAT time I was ..With him, it was crushed utterly never to rise again. I thought only the lowly and deprived did things like that . They certainly did in my home town. Fuckers. And Tifa wonders why I was such a prick back then. My attitude was my only defence. Oh joy, I'm shaking harder now. Must stop a minute and try to stop them. I scare myself sometimes. Hell, I'll admit I'm scaring myself right now. I swear too many of my comrades think I'm bloody perfect. I wonder what they would think of me once they realize what kind of skeletons I've got hidden in my closet? My Honour sullied before I even have a chance to protect it or that fact that I don't even know who my real father is?

Damn I'm shivering again. Another attack I suppose. I've been getting them allot lately, along with the occasional mako poisoning relapse. It's not fun when both happen and a real pain when they attack me at the same time! But these attacks... They've been happening more often now. I can't let it happen now! Not when we are so close to the Temple of the Ancients! I hurriedly sit down at the base of a very old and large tree. Relieved for once that I had volunteered to go hunting this time...

I wonder if they will even notice that I've been gone too long. Would they even care if something happened to me? Hn, probably not. Well I really don't think Tifa would, but Vincent? I don't know. He is a hard person to read. A former Turk... Kuso, my shaking is getting worse. Here I sit, the Leader of AVALANCHE, Having a serious fit. Clutching and hugging myself to an ancient tree in the middle of nowhere, trying to thwart a mad (but beautiful) man's plans for world destruction. Absently, I notice my shaking is worse then ever before and I idly note that there is a gang of fuzzy monsters coming my way. Hopefully they'll kill me quickly 'cause I sure can't fight them off right now. Ironic ne?

**:VINCENT:**

I stir the fire once again, listening to the low chatting of the two girls. I really don't know why Tifa had to come and talk to Aeries. I'm just glad that the rest of our party stayed behind. Technically, there are only supposed to be three people here at one moment. Less of a chance of the enemy spotting a small group then the whole party. I only allowed her to come because Cloud would have. I trained my ruby eyes on them for a moment. I don't know what he sees in her.

I frown, speaking of my blond Angel. Where IS Cloud? He should have been back by now. A professional like him would not be gone without a reason. My frown deepens and I gracefully stand up, strapping on my gun. This caused the two girls too interrupt their conversation and look at me.

"Is something wrong Vincent-san?" Aeries inquires politely.

I nod at her, "I'm going to look for Cloud. He should be back by now."

"Well if you must. Cloud can take care of himself, Vincent-san." Tifa pointed out.

I nod and begin to leave in the direction Cloud had went, answering over my shoulder, "Not even he can face everything alone and win Miss Lockhart."

I walk away not bothering to wait for a return answer. I have more important things to do. Such as looking for my Love/Friend. Yes I finally admitted to myself I've fallen for the ex-SOLDER with no clue weather my feelings where returned or not. For now I am content to wait and be near him, which is nearly constant. Night has fallen making it hard to see anything for normal eyes. But to me it does not matter, thanks to another alteration by Hojo, can see as well at night as during the day. This will help me track my missing Koi. I can see the soft light indentation of Cloud's combat boots. A very slight sign of his passing. Once I lost his trail, it ended so abruptly, no matter I found it again on the other side of the tree he must have jumped into to track something. I track his faint prints until I come to a large clearing with the most majestic trees I've ever encountered. I spotted Cloud almost immediately. Huddled against the largest tree, hugging himself and seemingly oblivious to everything around him. In the next instant I also spot the group of monsters getting ready to pounce on him. Without thought I open fire on them, obliterating the monsters in a surprise and brutal attack.

I rush over to the spiky haired SOLDER, wondering if he was hurt. "Cloud?" I called to him softly.

He looks up at me dazedly. I can see he's shivering.

"Vin... Vincent?" Jenova, he sound so lost.

I knelt down beside him and touch him lightly on the shoulder. He IS shaking, I can feel that he is fighting it as much as possible too. At my touch, Cloud looks at me eyes unfocused, no longer able to hide his hurts and loneliness anymore. To his surprise and mine, I gather him up to me. Wrapping my crimson cloak around us both. I make us comfortable on the clearing floor. My back leaning against the ancient tree. I press him to me, my arms loosely holding him in as he buries himself in my embrace. His cold body huddled against me for warmth. He buries his face in my chest, fighting against his demons. I reach up with my flesh hand and lightly stroke his hair. Offering what little comfort and strength I can. I pray it will be enough.

**:SEPHIROTH:**

Valentine surprised me. I didn't think he had it in him to do that for my Pet. I grimace. I'm starting to think like her now. Most of her control has receded thanks to that temple. Don't ask me why it just has, but the commands she implanted in my mind still remain to be carried out. No matter. I still have things to do. Such as destroying temples and searching for black materia. I can leave knowing my Pet is in good hands. I chuckle morbidly, or rather a good hand and a bit.

**:CLOUD:**

Why is it that whenever I get close to that silver haired bishonen, he takes me over without a single thought or hesitation? He does it so often to make an observer think that he owned me or something. Oh wait. I guess, in a way he does. And why the hell am I thinking about this as I battle him anyway? He's laughing at me, when hasn't he? He stops laughing though when I hit him with my Omnislash attack. He falls, broken and bleeding to the cave floor. I blink in disbelief. OH. MY. GOD. I defeated him. HIM. The legendary Sephiroth. I defeated him, but why do I feel so lost? So empty?

"..Cloud..." came the pained whisper from the floor.

WHAT the! I look down at his blooded form in shock. My Ultima weapon falling from my nerveless fingers. I look at him at last, seeing for the first time how clear and brilliant his emerald mako eyes are.

"Cloud... th.. Thank.. You.." Sephiroth smiled painfully.

Then the lifestream sweeps over us. I really couldn't describe what went on in there or how the lifestream felt. It's like hearing sunshine and drinking rainbows. Cliché I know but it's nearly impossible to describe… All I know is that I still felt lost. Briefret without an anchor to reality. Alone... always alone.

"...No.." Came the whisper.

I frown and call out, "Who's there?"

"..Not alone..."

"Show yourself!"

The feeling of wings.. Yes WINGS, enfold me and I hear Sephiroth's voice.

"Your not alone Cloud. Not since Shinra Mansion."

What the hell is he talking about?

He must have sensed my unspoken question. "All you need to do is accept my gift. Thank you for freeing me... Cloud."

His voice fades out and the next thing I know Tifa is pulling me out of the lifestream. The others seem relieved that I survived. It doesn't come as a surprise to me anymore. I've gotten to know them well enough... I now know that they won't judge. Later that day, more like night we celebrate at the Gold Saucer. I left the party early, not wishing to bring down everybody's happy and relieved moods. I tried to leave without being noticed but it was a bust, since I know I was followed. That person comes up behind me.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Vincent asked me.

I turn around and sucked in my breath as I met his crimson gaze. Why hadn't I noticed it before? The only emotion he shows is directed at me.. And what gorgeous eyes...! I suddenly felt like crying. I don't know why but I do. I take one hesitant step towards him. Without saying a word he enfolds me in his embrace. I bury my head in his neck and cry my eyes out. I can hear him making soothing noises, his hand running through my hair as he holds me close. He then says something that gives me pause for an instant.

"I loved him too, Cloud. A long time ago." He buries his face in my hair. We hold each other close with that shared knowledge.

Why, I ask myself, why didn't I notice that he loved me before this?

**:VINCENT:**

It has been a year since that fateful day. So much has changed for everybody. To no ones surprise Cid and Shera have gotten engaged. Their wedding is in three months. Red had returned to his home a hero and found that he wasn't the last of his proud race after all. I turn and see him and his Lady friend talking to Tifa... Poor Tifa, It wasn't until a few weeks after Meteor that we found out that she was in love with Aeries. She's been keeping herself busy by opening a new bar in Costa de Sol. It has become very successful too and where we are having our one year reunion. Yuffie has decided to go home and help rebuild. She's going to make her nation strong and proud again instead of a mere tourist spot.. I pity any who get in her way. Barret has had his hands full raising his adopted daughter. She's going to turn out just like him too...Now there's a scary thought. Heh. To everyone's surprise but my own, Rufus and Tseng where alive and healthy. Along with the rest of the Turks, they where rebuilding Midgar. The Turk Elena seems to be quiet taken with Reeve, I wish her the best in catching my shy friend...

And Cloud... Not long after the last battle the last bit of Mako poisoning hit him really hard. Forcing him to complete bed rest. I had the pleasure of looking after him. During his recovery, I learned of his full past ... I clench my claws at the mere thought of those bastards ... It's too bad Sephiroth got to Cloud's tormentors first. I would have loved to have had a little.. 'Talk' ... with them. Preferably with the business end of Death Penalty. I chuckle at the thought of sweet revenge. Once a Turk always a Turk as they say. Heh. Oh well... Obviously by Turk tendencies are still in full force. But today I'm actually happy. Cloud has told me that he loved me. I know He has a long way to go before he's fully healed, but I don't mind.

I love you too Cloud.

**:SEPHIROTH:**

I have no idea how long I've been floating in the lifestream. It seems like forever and not much time at all. The flowing energy is hypnotizing. Always moving, every colour under the sun shifting and fading. Only to come back. I frown; something is forming in the coloured nothingness.

The shape forms and steps toward me, making me gasp as I was caught up in her eyes. Her eyes where golden with silver flecks in them. The eyes themselves where silted like a cat's. Long silvery hair framed a heart shaped face... She was dressed in strange cloths, outworldish clothing all done up in silver and white. Some sort of battle uniform I think... And a pair of white wings arched from her back. She smiled at me. Her smile reminded me of a Dark Dragon's smile. Full of menace.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"_The Final WEAPON. Guardian of the Planet._"

"Why didn't you stop me?"

She smiled at me in amusement, "_But I did._"

"No Cloud did."

She laughed. Her laughter where like bells tinkling in the wind. "_Yes and no. In his hands I smashed you to bits and pieces._"

I blink in astonishment. She was Cloud's Ultima Weapon?

She smirked at me, "_I am the ultimate weapon. The Planet has decided your punishment. Will you hear?_"

I nod, what else can I do?

"_Heed me Sephiroth. You shall not die. You shall return to heal what you sought to destroy and in doing so gain back what you lost. It will not be easy for you. I will be watching but the planet will send another to help you. Fare thee well._"

I want to question her, I want to know why the planet is sending me back but before I know it I was enveloped in a white light and knew no more...

Owari


End file.
